Nightmares Only get Worse Here
by AzureMidnight
Summary: First person view of things through OC's eyes. Pheraphs a love interest, lots of gore. Recently added Anders.Going to quite the long story. Anders/OCAmell eventually. Ferelden and Free Marches
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own anything that isn't obviously mine.

Also, I've hit a stump or bump in the road of sorts in my other story. Going to try to be an overall better writer with this story so that its actually bearable.

The mage's tower was different than I had ever imagined it would be. I imagined tall and evil looking mages, ones that peered out from around corners and would zap you if you were walking too loudly or if you interrupted their readings. I was a wild looking child, I'm sure. My hair was matted from the weeks I had been hiding from the Templars, and I was sure that the other mages were going to reject me.

The Templars had had some difficulty in catching me, I knew the alleys of Denerim far better than they. However, I was done in by hunger and eventually got caught stealing. Further investigation revealed...my rather 'delicate' situation. In a fit of rage I tried to escape and fire erupted from my core. Although it did very little damage to the tin men, it was all the proof they needed to drag me to that damned tower. I looked desperately towards the sky, as if someone or something would descend and take me into their loving arms and save me...but no such thing happened.

I was lead through the halls like I was a prisoner until the tall men came to a group older people.

"So this is the one you were talking about?" An older looking man with brown hair and a saggy beard asked.

"Yes, First Enchanter." I heard the hollow sound of the templars voice echo inside his helm. "She was caught stealing. She had evaded for weeks, but hunger finally got to her." he chuckled.

"Come to me, child." A woman with soft blonde hair beckoned for me. I scurried away from the Templar and into her strong arms. I began to sob, and felt soothed. "How about we get you cleaned up? I'm sure you're hungry too." I nooded, and meekly wiped away the tears.

The First Enchanter and the Templar continued their talk lowly, and this magical women lead me to a place where I was cleaned and clothed. She was quite nice and feed me.

I gulped down my milk and bread hungrily, I do not recall the last time I had eaten. The food was divine, and my stomach growled as I shoveled more in. She fussed over my hair, and gave me a rag to wipe my face.

"Now child, pray, tell me...What is your name?" Her soft blue eyes peered out brightly and I felt safe...I felt something in me tell me this woman was like my mom...

"My name is Aioni." I said meekly. I was getting sleepy.

"And I am Wynne." She took my hand and lead me to my shared quarters with other girl trainees. I remember he tucking me in, and seeing to the other children.

The following day, I was allowed to sleep in, and then was escorted by a Templar to the First Enchanter. He sat in his dusty study, light poured in faintly from a circular window and showed the pale shadows of many scattered tomes upon the floor. I stepped carefully, although my opinions of mages had drastically changed, I did not want to get zapped for tripping over any kind of book.

I was sat down in a creaky old chair, I felt the smooth leather grow warm as I sat down. The First Enchanter moved several books and starred at me for a moment. I had caused a lot of unrest in Denerim, he was probably trying to figure out where the power came from...

"Aioni, I am correct?"I nodded slowly. "You have some sort of magical power in you, and because we, as mages, are dangerous to the world, have all been sent here to live. We are allowed to study and live, but never to leave this place."

I starred up into his brown eyes, and I felt myself grow uneasy. I found a strange strength inside of me, growing, it wanted me to speak up. Maybe, maybe, it was heart trying for one last shot at freedom.

"But..." I began. " Um, this is my new cage?"

The Enchanter looked at me surprised, but nooded.  
"Yes child...it is our cage." He fiddled with some paperwork, and snapped his fingers. Lights lighted by themselves and the room grew bright. "Can you read or write?"

I shook my head 'no'.

"OK, thats alright. Nothing wrong with that. You know of the Maker?"

I nooded ecclesiastically.

"Good, good...now..what I'm going to ask you is very important..Do you know what the Fade is?"

"The Fade?" I was interested. It sounded familiar, but I wasn't for sure if I had heard it before...

"Sometimes when we sleep we go there. Normal people do too, but they can't move freely...its like a dream, but...we have to be very careful. There are bad things there, and you mustn't let them come through with you.."

I was frightened, and looked at him horrified. " Will they hurt me?" I was on the verge of tears again. This was very emotionally trying.

"If you let your wits down, yes. So when you are there, when you dream, just be wary. Not all things in the Fade are terrible though, in time you will see. Be a good girl and follow your studies closely and you'll be fine."

" The Fade...is like a dream?" He nooded again. " I saw you, a long time ago. And there was something chasing you..." I couldn't grasp the rest, but he eyed me oddly.

"If you have any bad dreams, pray to the Maker, and talk to Wynne, she has an affinity of sorts for the Fade." I nooded and was lead off to begin my training.

I learned quickly, and excelled where others had difficulty. I was particularly skilled in the two schools of healing, and oddly enough, entropy. Wynne, after several years, became my teacher of meditation and of healing. She was impressed, to say the least with the graspings I had managed to learn. My other instructors passed me along, and enjoyed my arduous studying. Its not like when I was done with homework I was allowed to go outside and play for a bit, so I occupied my mind with trying to understand the Fade.

Luckily, until the time I turned 13, I had no terrible "dreams". I began to suffer from insomnia because the dreams themselves...terrified me. I wrote what I saw down in a small leather notebook Wynne had given me to write my thoughts down in. I wrote of the horrors of war, of the smells and sounds that manifested themselves to me, and before I was 14, I had filled up 4 books of similar details. Wynne didn't find them until I was nearly 15, and began training me intensely in the magic that others were not taught.

The Fade, it seemed, liked me. And that was terrifying...Surely, something there was influencing my dreams. I asked Wynne, and with the First Enchanters blessing, she was going to begin traveling with me into the Fade to teach me how to combat these demons. The Templars where quite displeased, as well as some of my peers. My peers however, congratulated me. If, at this young age, I was to be sent into the Fade with another, then the Circle Elders would have use of me and I would not be left without some purpose in the prison tower.

~~~Please Review. I rather like where I am going with this, so please let me know what you guys think.

Pheraphs this story won't give me writers block, and I might rewrite my other story in its entirety. Sorry for any misspellings, I know it can take away from a smooth reading.~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wynne lead me up the marble stairs to the Harrowing Chamber, several of my peers starred at me oddly and a few nodded their approval. Templars were armed and they eyed me carefully, apparently afraid I was going to burst into flame and turn into an abomination. I moved slowly, and Wynne took a ladel and dipped some blue foaming potion into a vial.

"Are you ready Aioni?" She looked at me, she had aged considerably, her once blonde hair now was a soft white. She still looked at me the same way, and I knew she thought of me as her child, to some extent.

"Yes." My voice rang out softly in the large hall. I looked around one last time and saw that the Templars would indeed gut us both if something went wrong.

"It'll seem like a while, once we are in there. This is your first time with lyrium, so don't stray to far from me."

I nodded and I raised the vial to my lips and drank. I grew sleepy, and fell soundlessly to the floor. I remember Wynne sitting down slowly, and closing her eyes.

It was like a dream. There was a delicate mist spilling forth from somewhere unknown to me. I stood and stretched, and called out to Wynne. No answer came, I became nervous. Surely...she would be right next to me would she not?

I was in a wide open field, wildflowers were dancing joyfully in the wind. I could smell the fresh smell of grass, feel the wind tug at my hair and the bright sun shining down upon me. I lost myself to joy and ran to the center of the clearing. All I wanted to do was be free, to again see the world...But...this was not right!

I snapped out of it and back into attention. I had lost myself to emotion, the Fade was no place to do so. I heard a chuckle behind me.

"You do not like the world I had prepared for you? The flowers seemed so real didn't they?"

A...creature stated. It was in the form of a woman, with purple skin, a tail, and fire blazing from its eyes.

"Oh, but how I did enjoy it. That was problem."

"I could create another, or rather, you could let me back with you so you could be free of that damned tower?" She slyly began.

"Yes...that would be nice." The demoness licked her lips. "But if I am going to be free, it will be of my own deeds. " I smiled, "I would _hate _to use you for my own needs."

The demon laughed and smiled. "You were taught well mortal. But know this! I know who causes your dreams, I know who watches you while you sleep. Everything is not as it seems in your perfect cage." She spat and dispersed.

I thought about what she had said, but it made little sence, and honestly I didn't care. I know she was just trying to get inside of my head.

"WYNNE?" I called out again. This time I heard a faint cry back and I followed it until I found Wynne.

"Are you alright child?" I nodded and quickly told her of my encounter with the demoness. She frowned.

"Have I done something wrong?" I asked, I was rather enjoying the Fade. I didn't want to mess up my first time here.

"No! No, not at all. It's just ...oh, its nothing child." She smiled. "You could have come here on your own. I feel useless now!" She teased.

"Well, what else should I be careful of here?" I asked seriously.

"Everything! Always everything! This place is wondrous, yes, but it also will dement everything you see if you give it the chance. So be wary!"

"Thank you Wynne." I said and looked around. "How do we get out of here? This isn't like a normal dream. Surely..." I trailed off. I was starring at the sky.

"It used to be pure. This place was tainted long ago by men. They sought the Maker, and in their insolence brought upon us the Blight. Mages are feared for this...we are feared because of a mistake others made." Wynnes sighed.

We walked in silence for a while, and I grew tired. We shortly came to a lyrium vien, and I looked to Wynne, she pointed to the other one and took a vial and collected some and drank it quickly. I did the same and I found myself spiraling in the darkness.

"Have they turned to abominations? They were in there for quite a while?" I heard a Templar exclaim nervously. I opened my eyes quickly to find I was surronded by a small battalion of men with swords drawn.

"For the Love of!" I cried. "What in the Makers name? We were in there for five minutes and you're wanting to fillet me!"

"She's fine. She still has some bite to her." The men sighed in relief and sheathed their swords. I walked to Wynne and she was brushing the dirt off of her dress.

"You did well."

"Thank you." I beamed.

"I saw your bout with the demon. I would have stepped in if anyone went further, but you have to be aware! Constant vigilance!"

I grew red. Niall had walked by and smiled at me, Wynne caught my stare and smiled softly.

"You should go rest, go socialize. I'll call for you when we will begin again. Your dreams should be vivid, but theres no risk of demons. Don't worry!" She strode off, obviously tired from the short excursion into the Fade.

I walked quickly back to my room, and avoided Niall, I didn't want to talk to him...because I didnt know how I would even begin. I returned to my room and rested, and later I ate and changed into a silk night robe and went off to read in the solitude of the ancient library.

I read softly to myself for several hours, Templars made their hourly checks, and I began to grow drowsy. I heard a bump, and gasped. I was nearly asleep and was startled by the noise.

"Shh!" I heard a voice come. "Its just me!"

Niall emerged from around a corner and sat down next to me. "Congrats on today!" He smiled.

I felt myself blushing and nodded. "Thank you." I came softly.

"You've been avoiding me." He came shortly. "I know it. I'll walk by you in the corridors and you put your head down. Whats wrong?" He asked lowly.

He was only inches away..I turned to him and starred him in the eyes. I turned away from him. "You don't see it?" I began.

"Oh...oho...see what?" He stated. He touched my leg softly and I flinched a little bit. I began to breathe a little heavier. "Aha." He said finally, understanding.

"Yeah.." I said embarrassed. "I'm sorry." I began to stand but he pulled me down and brought his face into mine. I cringed at first but surrendered to his kiss.

"HEY!" A Templar came. "WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING? THIS AREA IS FOR STUDYING, AND NO, NOT THAT KIND!" We both darted away, obviously scarded to death the Templar was indeed possesed by some sort of noisy rage demon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few years went by and I grew up quickly. I still avoided Niall, he frightened me that night so long ago. My training was nearly complete, and Wynne had decided not to go back into the Fade with me. Something in her was changing, I felt a multitude of prescences when I was around her, and she constantly told me to not to worry about her.

Niall had completed his Harrowing with flying colors, whatever he had encountered in the fade had strengethened him, and his magical powers had grown. I wanted to know what he had encountered in the Fade. Since journeying the one time with Wynne there, I had not had dreams, and was beginning to wonder if they would make me tranquil for not having some sort of connection to the Fade.

I dressed lightly, and made my way from the apprentices quarters to the upper levels. I was greeted kindly, and made small talk with a few of my friends. I asked shyly if they had seen Niall, and they told me he was in his new quarters, they adviced me to go see him. I grew embarresed, and we joked about it. They finally had to go for prayer time, and left me there.

I managed my way to area they said was his, and knocked softly on the massive wooden door. It swung open, and a dazzling Niall stood in front of me. He looked down at me and smiled, I shuffeled about on my feet uncomfortably and spoke up finally.

"Congrats on the good news." he chuckeled and montioned for me to come in.

I strode in quickly and he shut the door. I noticed his quarters were fairly large, and contained furniture much nicer than what I had seen. He had a mirror on the wall...I had only seen a mirror once before when I was much younger.

I was somewhat tall, and had emerald green eyes that sparkled dimly. My hair was blonde and hung lifelessly across my breasts came to the middle of my back. I was pale, a result of not being allowed outside.

I saw Nialls reflection come up behind me and he buried his face in my hair. He mumbled words that I did not understand, couldn't understand because his voice was muffeled by my thick hair. He grasped me around the waist but for a second and let me go. He was breathing oddly.

"Other girls here don't talk to me that much." He admitted.

" I wonder why?" I said sarcastically. He nooded.

"So, Aioni," He spoke my name like he was running his hands over satin, slowly."What brings you here to me?"

"I wanted to ask you something. Wynne and the others won't answer my questions on this.."

"Go ahead." He spoke softly, he sat down on his large bed, and montioned for me to take a seat somewhere. I sat down in front of him on the floor and peered up into his rusty eyes.

"I haven't dreamed in a long time. At first it was welcome..but now I'm worried. I've heard rumor my Harrowing is to be quiet soon, and I -"

"You want to know whats wrong with you?" he came.

"Yes!" I cried. "What is wrong with me?"

" It could be several things. I've heard that when you were quiet young that you would dream of events that have not yet transpired, but may. What you wrote about contained graphic details, and was about how men fight and how men die." He looked down at me somewhat hungrily. I felt a heat ignite withen him, and I warmed my soul. I looked up at him, and felt safe.

"The Fade is a fickle thing. It could be because it showed you what it wanted to, it could be because you've meditated to much and blocked out your gift. How have you spells been lately?"

Niall stood and took a knife and cut himself deeply. I stared at him, and he only montioned for me to heal him. I stumbled up and placed my trembling hands upon his wound and felt myself grow faint, my hands began to glow a soft white and then he bleed no more. The blood slowly trickeled its way back into him and he looked at me.

"It should be much stronger than that." He placed both of his big hands around my neck and I felt the fire inside of his fingertips ignite into a dazzling white light. "I'm sure your entropy doesn't even function at all with you bieng this weak!" he exclaimed. I wanted to fall down, so I pressed myself agaisnt him lossely. He became startled and moved to quickly backwards and I fell onto his bed and began to get up.

Niall pushed me back gently and climbed atop of me. I trembled as he brushed my hair away from my face, and I wrapped my arms around him hungrily. I could feel his offer welling up inside of me, and I embraced him as his lips kissed my eyes.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" He asked in my ear, he bite me gently.

I shuddered and touched the soft skin of his neck and he began caressing my shoulders and began to undo my simple robes. He began to remove his more complicated robe, and I rose, my white robe still cliinging to my arms. I began to tug and pull on the complicated knots, and loops until his clothing slide off of his body and the bare skin of his chest touched my hardened breasts. He toyed with them, and he licked me as I cried out softly.

"You like it?" he bite me gently and I pushed his head into my breast harder. He smirked and I felt his fingers massage me between the legs and I felt one slip inside of me. I grew wet and kissed him as best I could while he toyed with me. He pulled me up suddenly, and I meet him. We kissed, and I lost myself to the emotions inside of me. Niall took my hand, and guided it to his bulging member. I grew excited in touching it, and took it into my mouth. He gasped as I tugged and pulled on his erection, and I sloppily kissed and tongued him.

I felt his large hands grasp my legs suddenly and I felt him ease himself inside of me.

"Oh!" I groaned. I felt the bulging member push agaisnt the walls of my vagina and tear into me. He pulled out quickly, and saw the small amount of blood. He began to massage me slowly, his hands glowing white. He entered me again, much more slowly, and began a strange rhythm in me. I trembled and shook, and he held my hands as he pumped himself into us cumming simulatansly.

I tried not to cry out to loudly as I came for the first time. He ushered me to silence and I agreed. I feel into his arms again, and began to drift off. Niall talked to me fondly, and spoke of things that happened to him. I starred up at him happily, and fell into a deep sleep, and dreamt naught.

I awoke dressed in my robes and in my own quarters. Niall must have brought me back, because I don't remember having brought myself back. Wynne was looking for me, and was alarmed when she found me. She must have known about my time spent with Niall, because she informed me she had been looking for me since sometime yesterday. I blushed a little bit and thought rather fondly of the time I had spent with him, I didn't understand why I had been afraid of him.

"You're Harrowing is today." she spoke softly. "Are you ready?" I looked nervously up at her and nooded.

"I have little choice it seems." I spoke directly. My time with Niall had done me some good, I wasn't quite so shy and as inferior feeling. He made me feel almost like when I was with him it was like nearing the doors to leave this tower. I couldn't leave him to a lonely fate, so if I had to stay behind

and suffer, at least it would be with someone so like myself.

She gave me clean robes to wear, and eyed my body with its strange red marks and hand marks. Niall had been a little rough, and it was evident. I said nothing, if she wanted to know she would ask. I pulled the green robe on, and was lead once again to the Harrowing Chamber. I was certain I would fail this test, and once again my peers cheered me on as I walked by.

Niall smiled at me, and for the first time I smiled back, even if it wasn't much of a smile. He understood the gesture and was soon distracted by some event that needed his attention. Wynne had seen this and looked at me oddly again. She shook her head, and smiled.

In the huge chamber I came before the lyrium once again. A larger circle of Templars surronded me than before, and I became nervous. What would the Fade hold for me, I wondered? In one swift movement I took a vial, filled it, and drank quickly.

As soon as the lyrium had hit my stomach, I was out cold.

The mist was all around me once again. This place was so beautiful, and I figured that this is why mages liked the Fade...we weren't allowed outside at all, so this was our outside. I smiled quietly to myself. I would prove myself to them, and maybe eventually find a way out.

"You!" a small creature squeaked. "What are you doing here! You shouldn't be here. Theres a _demon _nearby."

"How do I know you're not a demon? Surely, you aim to help me avoid such a thing, but then might very well be the thing I so wish to avoid."

The creature chuckled, and vanished quickly. I continued down what appeared to be a mountain path, vines crawled and spiraled upwards endlessly. I began to grow drowsy, and stumbled on. Niall was right, all the meditation had made me magically weak. I would not survive this by just skill alone, I would require every ounce of my wit.

I came to a pedistal, and what appeared to be water was therein. I strode to it soundlessly, and the sun, or what I percieved to be the sun came out. It shone brightly and I looked into the water to find a vision playing out.

The Circle Tower was on fire, and the lake around it was nothing but smoke. Wynne and everyone I had ever known lay dead, or dying. Templars ran through the halls killing not only the survivors in swift hits, but themselves as well. Blood splattered all across me, and dripped down my robes slowly. I was intrigued, and couldn't look away, I wanted to cry out at what I say next, but I couldn't!

Niall turned to me and smiled a smile I would not have thought possible. He was covered in blood as was I and came towards me with a knife. He plunged it into my heart with one single swift movement, and I feel to my knees.

"These things you show me, they are not real! Leave me be demon, and do not haunt me anymore! Maker, so make it be!" I felt a release of pressure inside of my head, and released my third eye was opened in that instant. Things I had not noticed before were everywhere.

Books were spiralling down into depths of darkness and fire was raining reversed into the sky. I was puzzeled. This was strange, I continued slowly, before I realized there was actually a knife in my chest. I fell down on my ass, and struggled to pull the knife out quickly and all at once.

I screamed loudly, and felt my front grow wet with my precious life draining out of me. I fumbled and my hands turned to a soft white and I barely managed to keep myself from dying in that instance. I wished Niall had taught me something useful yesterday, I pondered.

An enormous man, or what was in the form of a man came before me. It wore all knights mail and armor, and a large sword hung by his side. It was quite similar to a shade, but was entirely white, and mist seemed to be pouring from it.

"Ah, a mortal." Its voice rang out brillantly, like a sword clanking agaisnt another sword. "And a Mage too?"

I nooded. I had never heard of a bieng quite like this.

"You're here for your harrowing?" It asked a question It already knew the answer to. "Come, I know the way to the one who blocks your power and to the one who denies you passage here as you slumber. They are one in the same, the same demoness who came to you years ago."

"Why do you help me Spirit?"

"So that you might avenge yourself, so that Justice be brought to this creature. She was a demon that haunted several people you knew. In order to leave here, you must kill her, or join her. And I will kill you if you join her. If I don't, surely your Templars on the other side would."

I sighed, the pain in my chest had turned to a throbbing sensation.

"I will need a weapon, ser."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Yes, young mage. What weapon would you like?" The tall silvery knight asked me. I wasn't sure at all, I had read about all sorts of weapons when I went through one of my phases. I was intrigued. I wanted so badly to be able to wield a sword, and admired the sheer strength it would take to wield such a weapon. "I can see inside of you, you wish to wield one of these?"

He held out to me a wispy and icy feeling sword. It was light, and I felt a sort of rush go through my body when I took it. I looked to the visage questionaly, and I could feel it was smiling, or at the least was pleased.

"Come Aioni, I will show you to the Demoness." The spirit began a march towards the faintly growing darkness in the distance.

"Spirit" I called out softly "What is your name? What do you wish to be called, you at least deserve some sort of name."

"I require no name, but I am of the atribute Justice. So that would be fitting."

"Very well Justice. Lead the way." I grasped at my heart, and my blood was beginning to turn silver on my clothes. If I did not hurry, I would die in this place. The Fade was fabulous, but I liked the taste of air, even if it was stale from the tower bieng constantly closed up.

Justice lead me through an abyss of darkness, and the further we got into it, the brighter he became. The most terrible part of that whole journey was taking the first step, continuing forward was easy. To stop would be waste, and I would die if I did not hold onto the shinning light in front of me. Justice stopped abrudtly, and looked down at me.

"You must hurry Aioni. You are dying, and will not last much longer. I can go no further, but I will know of your deeds herein. If you fail, I will kill you; but I know it will not come to that. You have something inside of you that yearns for freedom, and you would not take it from others. I will see you again, eventually. Go forth with valor!" Justice faded away.

I felt a pang inside of me, and realized the demoness must have had some sort of way to watch my progress all of these years. How she grew off of me I do not know. It was beginning to preplex me. I stepped out of the darkness and landed into a field of green and white flowers. The sky was nearly azure in its midnight, and I noticed the stars were twinkling like faint candles in the distance. I buckeled to my knees, I needed to muster all of my strength to kill this thing.

I shakily got to my feet and noticed the smell of honeysuckels nearby, I stopped for a moment and relaxed. This was how I could this to my advantage, I was not strong in body, but in mind.

"Ahhh." I sighed. "This place is beautiful. I wish...I wish I could constantly be in a world so...open." I said truthfully. I really meant the words I was speaking, I just didn't want to sell my soul for them.

The demon appeared casually before me, except...

"Niall?" I was taken off guard.

"Yes, love." He gestured towards the moon and the stars,"I would tear them out of the sky for you."

"No Niall, you wouldn't. You wouldn't take them away from everyone. You would want to enjoy them together with me." I shook my head and looked to the ground.

"Why have you done this to me Demoness?"

I heard a cackle and Niall melted into a puddle of wax before my eyes. "You denied me." She strode towards and stood atop the wax. I looked at her sadly.

"I told you. If I'm getting out of the tower, I'm doing it myself. Not with your help, Not with any demons help. Ill do it own my own." I began to shake. "You will not plague my dreams anymore, nor will you feed off of them or me. You will give me my power back, and I'm going to pry it from your dying grasps. You should not have inpersonated him." I became enraged and lunged at the demoness.

"FOOLISH MORTAL!" she bellowed. The midnight plain turned into an inferno of heat, souls screamed out in pain.

"Your victims?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I dodged an attack, how I do not know. She struck out madly at me, and nearly everyone I managed to side step. Maybe they were lending me the last of what strength they had. She cackeled an all to familiar laugh and suddenly I was fighting myself, she had morphed into my form! I was displeased, and ran the bieng through as I knew myself better than anyone else. Unfortunately, my chest wound ripped open, blood gushing down my front like an open faucet. I felt strength surge into me, the demoness was indeed dead, and I felt my body begin to die. A lyrium vien was close and I staggered to it.

I sloppily drank down what I could, and blackness engulfed me.

I'm not aware of how long I was out, or what happened to me after I was out of the Fade. All I know is I felt people near me, and I felt weak. I'm sure I had lost much blood, and I knew I would take time to heal; to awaken.

I felt a light, if you can feel lights. It comforted me.I felt life surge into my viens, I felt my soul become whole, truly whole. I heard my name bieng called, softly, and gently.

I opened my eyes to see I was in a room quite similar to Nialls, except mine was filled with countless herbs and remedies. The healers had been trying to awaken me, but my soul was not in the fade, and It was guessed I had gone beyond the fade.

I stretched slowly and cried out, my limbs were sore, and I felt as if they would break. My crys had alerted the guards outside of my door. Templars came running in and I felt ten swords dangerously close to my skin.

"Oh Maker, This again? You idiots If I was an abomination dont you think I would have asked for amazing fucking agility and strength. I wouldn't be so fucking stiff you fuck heads." I mouthed. I wanted some medication, of some sort. The pain was imense, and they were beginning to tick me off.

Niall, The First Enchanter and Wynne came rushing in. Niall held my hands, and the First enchanter and Wynne looked at each other and had began to argue in low voices.

Niall spoke softly to me as the templars dispursed.

"I heard your voice speak to me!" I came hoarsly.

"I should tell you before they do." he said lowly. "I delighted youre awake, but you disrupted something in the Fade. The demoness you killed was one of the few Old Ones. Supposedly the Old Ones are the ones who were around and tempted the first ones in the fade into corrupting it." He bite his lip nervously. "She was a weak one, and the general Fade has been...changed."

"What?"

"It's different now. Mages have more power there, they have some of the powers the demoness had had. This was not supposed to happen. The Templars are quite upset."

"I'm sorry." I began. I closed my eyes and hummed softly. "I hurt so fuckin' bad..can you do something..I don't think I'm even strong enough to try to heal myself."

Niall stood carefully and remove the cloth around my chest, I raised up slowly, and his hands lingered for a moment on my side. The others noticed the look I gave him, I was so happy I would be ok, and I was happy he wasn't a puddle of wax.

Wynne spoke quickly of the same things Niall had, and informed me that all the mages were to be given a dream supressent until the First Enchanter and herself could evaulate everything done in the Fade, and what new precautions should be taken.

The others left me alone with Niall, and agaisnt the Templars wishes, Niall was to be my caretaker. I was happy, and was assured that withen the week I would be fine. Niall began changing the bloodied rags around my chest. I moved my hair out of the way, and looked down at the small hole into my chest. I became alarmed, the skin around it had turned silver.

I asked for an explanation, but none was given.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Niall was so beautiful; his eyes were like jewels to me, sparkling and shinning like the glitterdust we used in our potions. I realize too late that I had fallen madly in love with him, and it would be my undoing. The Templars watch everything, know everything, and I should have known better than to submit myself.

I was still weak several weeks after the incident, but my magical prowess had grown nearly sevenfold. Wynne was alarmed, and urged me to meditate. I would not, and cried to her why. She listened with a gentle grace. She comforted me, and she asked what I knew she would eventually ask.

"You and Niall seem close." She spoke as she brought me some books to read.

"Yes." I sighed, I thought fondly of his sweet kisses and began to blush.

"It is a bad thing to show. The Templars will tear you two apart, pit you against each other. Niall may very well be the one to kill you at the Templars bidding. You know this and still...do you cling to what you have?"

"I would die for him...pheraphs sell my soul for him. He is my only weakness." I whispered.

"What life could you two possibly have together? They will only exploit this weakness. I know you are no longer a child, but please, listen to this wisdom. I loved once, and it nearly killed me." She had tears in her eyes.

I cried out in pain. I knew what I had to do, and it was killing me. I did not want to, but I arose slowly and my green robes hung loosely around me. I strode from the room quickly, considering my wounds. I found Niall in the hallway near his quarters, and the look in my eyes revealed the pain. He bowed his head, and opened his door and I strode in.

"Niall..." I cried softly, as he shut the door.

"Shh..." he held my hands. "We both knew it would eventually come to this, didn't we?" I felt him wrap his arms around me. I looked up at him and wanted to die.

"It's not fair. I would die for you. If I could have just one life with you, full of happiness, I would let all the demons of the Fade rip me apart for eternity!" I shook in his arms.

"Don't show weakness. It only makes them stronger. I want you to live free from here. I have a friend. He might be able to get you out of here, but it won't be easy."  
"Will you come with me?" I grew hopeful, and perked up.

Niall stroked my face gently, and bowed his head again. "I'm sorry love. I will always hold you in my heart, but I have accepted my fate." Flashes of Niall sprawled out in blood poured into my mind, and a laughing voice.

"They taunt me with you."

"I know. They have often done the same to me, but with you."

Templars beated on the door, and dust flew everywhere. "Go. In time our pain will fade. And remember me fondly, not for this. Maybe in another life, but you and I are not meant to be." He kissed me and the forehead.

"Our time was short." I felt rage growing inside of me, but he shook his head. I cried out as Templars rushed in and picked me up over on there shoulders. Before I was swept away from Niall, I heard him whisper the name "Anders" to me.

I was thrown into a room and the Knight Commander strode in. "What were you doing with Niall?"

"Talking." I cowered back into a corner. The cold cobblestone was aggravating my sore body. Light gently bored into the room from a high window.

"Really...? I was under the impression there was more than that between you two. Unions of mages are forbidden. I can not have bastard mage children running around."

"I only see and know one bastard." I cut back.

I felt a slap across my face, and tasted blood.

"Silence you!" I felt tears stream down my face. "You are so young, only 18. You have your whole life ahead of you, and -"

"What life is a caged one?" I yelped back. This man was pissing me off quickly. I felt fire swirling in me, and the man unsheathed his sword.

"Calm yourself mage, or I will make sure you do not cast another spell for a long time."

"Leave her alone." I heard someone yell from another cell. "You bastards always pick on those of us who act human!"

"Quite Anders! Or I'll put you down! You mages are too much to handle. I need a break." He waved his hands and a blue mist surronded me. "You'll be safe this way. To yourself and the rest of us."

The templar left and shut the cell door behind him. I sighed out in disgust. "I hate it here.' I said to noone.

"psst. Come here."

I creeped to the door.

"What do you want?"

"What all mages want, naturally. Freedom. I'm leaving this place. You're Aioni, according to Niall. He asked me to try to get you out of here. You interested?"

A sudden jolt excited me. "You mean...outside?" I sounded so happy. I loved Niall, but I yearned for freedom. This is what he wanted, and I what I needed.

"No..downstairs. Yes! Outside! But keep your voice down. You know healing magic...right?"

"Yeah."

"The glyph of paralysis?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Excellent! Get some rest. You'll need it. I'll awaken you when I get the door open. We're getting out of here.

I slept and felt the creatures of the Fade all around me. There eyes studied me, and their lips uttered words I could not understand. I laughed at the demoness I had defeated in my sleep, and I laughed because soon I would be free.

I felt hands upon me shaking me awake. It was well into the wee hours of the morning, and no one would hardly be up. Anders rusty eyes were close to mine, and he explained quickly.

"You see anyone Templars once were close enough to the front door of this place, paralyze them. I'll handle the silencing, but we HAVE to be quick. They can negate all that we are almost faster than we can cast a spell." I nodded.

"What will we do once we are outside?"

He thought for a moment. "We run like hell to the boat, and take out the boat man." He laughed softly. "Swimming doesn't work too well. I ran for weeks, but they found me."

"That's...comforting."

I stood up quickly, and followed Anders out slowly. I was cautious, and alert. The blonde lead one, and I followed as quickly as possible without making too much noise. He bid me stop. And I darted into a room, and he came in quickly behind me.

"We're not close enough! We have to get to the first floor. Do not do the paralysis until we are close to the door. We have to keep low."I nooded.

Anders checked the door, and we darted out quicker than mice and down the stairs. We sneaked slowly inch by inch to the door, and every minute felt like an hour. I stumbled a few times, but caught myself. Anders stopped and fell into him, he cursed out quietly. He glared at me, and shook his head. He motioned for me to continue, and we rushed the front door. The Knight Commander turned around, and frooze, I had already fired the spell at him and Anders finished the silencing spell. I cast blindness on two the others, and rapidly motioned the parlayze spell at them. Anders took care of their mouths and we ran out the door.


End file.
